onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Tipota
Getting rid of outlines for particular hyperlinks If admin adds the following code to Common.css (for yourself only, you can add it to User:Tipota/monaco.css): div.nooutlineforlinks a { outline: none; } one can get rid of outline for all links inside divs with class "nooutlineforlinks" (you just need to encapsulate all your buttons in such div). Example: Nami Nami Ruxax 12:31, August 20, 2010 (UTC) Where do you suggest to use these buttons? Ruxax 13:11, August 20, 2010 (UTC) :That is the matter of taste. :And regarding 4Kids edits: I think an option to see both images at a time would be good. Ruxax 22:41, August 20, 2010 (UTC) Image Upload Hello! I'm uploading images from the last anime episode, but when I replaced the old ones, in the article the they appear again and the new ones that I uploaded only are shown in the image file, not in the edit of the article. How can I resolve this?--KishinZoro177 23:30, August 22, 2010 (UTC) Several talks Could you express opinion on * Talk:Episode Guide (Funimation) (merge/delete proposal) * Talk:Paradise (necessity in the page) * Forum:Placement of stub template Ruxax 11:44, August 26, 2010 (UTC) Pages to delete Could you express your opinion about these and these candidates for deletion? Possibly you want to add more. Ruxax 22:51, August 27, 2010 (UTC) Re:Category 'Template' We don't put all articles into Category:One Piece World or all images into Category:Images. The same goes here and for any general enough category. Ruxax 22:28, August 28, 2010 (UTC) Pika Pika no Mi I noticed that you marked the Pika Pika no Mi picture I uploaded as a duplicate, when it is most certainly not. I've left a message on the Pika Pika no Mi page itself, so if you could refer to that about my issue with your edit, then that would be fantastic. Thanks. Subrosian 19:48, September 3, 2010 (UTC) Where? Where?Juracuille 12:32, September 4, 2010 (UTC) Anime picture Well it seems Angel opinion will never changed until we agree with her. I thought that the character box modification was a good compromise in order to have some manga pictures in this wiki. Do you think we should start a more global topic about the usage of anime and manga ? Like maybe, ask if people would like to have both in Arc page or history section using the toggle feature. Would you like to have it yourself ? Kdom 06:59, September 5, 2010 (UTC) :And with this glitch issue it is now impossible to upload the images correctly. Tsuru Devil fruit has been upload 4 times. This starts to really be annoying Kdom 17:29, September 5, 2010 (UTC) :My opinion is identical for this suggestion as infobox... Don't, it simpy isn't needed. Your going to add too many uneeded images to the wikia. Seriously, this is in fact a worst idea then infobox. Honestly, kdom this is the only really big issue I have with you since you joined the wikia, and whil I know you want manga images on there, just don't take this path. Its not needed at all. Honestly, I don't think you get any of illness of what your suggesting. ¬_¬' 20:27, September 5, 2010 (UTC) OK I have started the topic, I need to go can you advert the others. Also is it possible to make it in red in the forum. Thanks Kdom 06:32, September 6, 2010 (UTC) revert Can you explain me why you undo my anime image update in the Marineford Arc ? LordRayleigh 13:34, September 5, 2010 (UTC) This happens to what I do as well User:Lotus2490 September 5, 2010 Episode date Well I suppose your sources are more reliable. Maybe the wikipedia page shall be modified then. Kdom 19:45, September 5, 2010 (UTC) re:Featured Articles Yup. Just copy and pasted from Yatanogarasu's list. :) --[[User:YazzyDream|'YazzyDream']] 02:34, September 7, 2010 (UTC) Whitey Bay Distortion? "The character's full body pose in the image must not distort the character's features regardless of quality" What do you mean distorting the character's features? The image looks fine. --[[User:YazzyDream|'YazzyDream']] 05:10, September 7, 2010 (UTC) No longer active? Hello, Tipota. I've noticed several days ago that you changed your User Page to say that you're no longer active in the OP wikia and I'm worried since we haven't seen you from then. Did something serious happen or you're just taking a break? Just a worried editor from this wiki. MasterDeva 12:54, September 13, 2010 (UTC) Yes, I was wondering that too. ??? [[User:YazzyDream|'YazzyDream']] 16:13, September 13, 2010 (UTC) If theres something wrong, unless you tell us, nothing can be resolved. We miss you Tip, talk to us, even if nothing you have to say is anything nice. Heck, I'd even the person behind your sudden departure was me I'd prefer it if you came out and told us the problem. Bit concerned because theres a lot of hassle with images right now and I'm worried myself the outcome of all the arguments on members here. Especially as all outstanding issues right now are trying to be adressed and all. One-Winged Hawk 16:50, September 13, 2010 (UTC) I am fine. I just lost my interest in this wiki. Tipota 02:48, September 14, 2010 (UTC) :Is it over the recent toggling topic? Or something else? You now put up your tests for delete. I'm curfious because its rather sudden, would you prefer to e-mail someone to talk in private? Even if its some harsh words towards me, I'll take a private word. emfrbl@hotmail.com . I'm listening if you have problems. If theres something really serious, take it to the wikia staff. Because its really sudden how fast you've lost interest... Heck, I'd leave the wikia myself if it kept you here. One-Winged Hawk 14:44, September 16, 2010 (UTC) Respond Please Forum:Image Guidelines After all the arguments over images, and clear notes that we need image issues to be adressed... I opened up the image guidelines to be discussed and the lack of response and interest is beginning to notice. I'm putting up this message to everyone, unless I see some response, then the guidelines are fated to remain the same. One-Winged Hawk 17:07, September 13, 2010 (UTC) If You're Still Around CENSORED wants you to come back since you were a good editor. A lot of things have changed since you left too. SeaTerror (talk) 04:48, January 1, 2013 (UTC)